Save Heaven
by Lizy1997
Summary: This story shows what happens to Neri and Jobah after they defeated Galeel in the animated series. But Jobah doesn't trust the peace


They did it! Galeel was dead, turned to stone and Oceana was free again.

Neri and Jobah were on their way back to the palace. The ocean suddenly felt so much brighter, much more colourful.

When they arrived at the great hall, they could hear loud voices inside. The sounded worried. _So they don't know yet_ , thought Neri. She looked at the prince beside her. The first one to accompany her, the first one to betray her but also the first one that chose her instead of his planet and therefore saving her and Oceana.  
He smiled back at her. 'Let's do this together, princess' he said taking her hand. 'Together sounds good' and they stepped into the hall.

The discussions stopped at once. Everyone turned around and looked at their princess. Hope stood in their eyes. In silence Neri and Jobah walked to the throne of her uncle. They could feel all eyes on them. Neri could feel Jobah squeezing her hand but she didn't look at him.  
'Neri, I hope you bring good news'. It took a second and then she smiled and nodded. 'Galeel is gone. Forever'.

She didn't think anyone heard the last part because they were cheering so loud.

Two hours later, a big celebration was held in honour of the heroes that freed Oceana from Galeel. The room was full. So full you didn't think there would be space for more people, but everyone came and soon it felt way too crowded. Neri lost Jobah already half an hour ago, because everyone wanted to congratulate them. So she tried to search for him. But it was no use. Nobody could be found in this crowd, so she stepped out of the room and went upstairs into her tower. Every step made the noise go away more and when she arrived in the big dome like room, she couldn't hear anything besides the waves of the ocean and the wind.

Sighing she sat down on her bed. Neri was tired. These last few days didn't give her enough time to sleep. For a second she wondered if Jobah was going to search for her but that thought was cut short when sleep came over her and she fell back on her bed.

It was dark when she woke again. There was no light in her room besides starlight. Neri sat up and looked around. This wasn't how she fell asleep. Now she was laying right in her bed, covered by her blanked. Somebody must have moved her.  
This proved how tired she really was. If someone could come into her room and move her she must've slept like a stone.

Neri stood up and walked out onto her platform to get some air and look at the stars. But there was someone standing there. And she knew that someone. 'It's pretty late you know'. The person turned around. 'And you should be asleep. Did I wake you?' The princess took a few steps. 'No. I woke on my own. What are you still doing up, Jobah?' The man smiled. 'Couldn't sleep'. Neri waited for more, but when it didn't come she pressed on. 'Why? We're save'. She took the last few steps and stood beside the prince who now looked out at the sea again. He chuckled. 'Well, first of all I don't have a room'. Neri shook her head. 'You could have just asked. But that's not the reason. So?' Jobah sighed. 'I feel like it's not over yet. I know that Galeel is dead but I have a feeling that there's still something else coming. I needed to see that you're okay. And I wanted to stay here in case something happened'.  
The princess looked at him. He was tired. Just like her. The last days took its toll on both of them. But he was often injured while saving her. He must be dead on his feet. And he still felt the need to stay awake so that nobody could harm her.

Neri put her arms around him and looked up. 'Nothing's going to happen. Galeel is gone and that's it.' Jobah put his arms on her waist. 'I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just tired.' The princess smiled. 'Maybe. So come on'. She took his hand and led him back into her room. 'Stay with me tonight'. Suddenly she felt like a small girl again. Was this too soon? Sure they were close, very close but could she just ask him to sleep with her on her bed? She wanted it. She wanted to be near him tonight, not only for herself but for him. To prove that everything was alright.

Jobah hesitated. 'I don't think this is appropriate', he said. Neri looked pleadingly at him. 'Please'. It didn't need more. The prince nodded and followed her to her bed, where they both laid down. Neri instantly put her head on his shoulder and her arm around his torso. His arms snaked around her waist and he sighed. 'You know, we really have to talk', he said. 'Hm… in the morning. Goodnight, Jobah.' He smiled. 'Goodnight, princess'.  
Her soft breathing lulled him to sleep.

The next morning brought sunshine and warmth. Even nature felt that it was free now so it put everything in this day.  
When Neri woke up, she felt more content than ever before. She was warm and comfortable.  
Jobah. He was here when she woke up and was sleeping beneath her. The rise and fall of his chest, the beating of his heart showed her that she had many things to be grateful for now. Neri felt a hand in her hair, softly playing with it. She hummed. 'Good morning, princess'. She didn't answer. Because then she would have to acknowledge that she was awake and this would mean they'd have to stand up.

Jobah chuckled. 'I know you're awake.' Neri sighed. 'Yeah', she murmured. Again a chuckle. 'You know, I could stay here all day'. 'We should'.  
There was silence for a few seconds. 'You know, we really need to talk'. Neri nodded. 'I know. But…' she trailed of. 'But?' She buried her face in his chest. 'I'm afraid things become awkward. I want us to stay together. And I …I really like you. More than a friend and… if you …' Neri stopped. Not because she wanted to but because she couldn't continue. Jobahs hold of her tightened and he leaned down and kissed her hair. 'I know princess. And I hoped you knew that I felt the same way. But it doesn't seem like that. I really like you Neri. You're the best thing that could have happened to me. And I want to be together with you. Always.' The girl looked up. 'Yeah?' Jobah nodded.

It took her a few seconds and then she grinned. When Jobah grinned back the world stood still. They looked at each other and their faces drew nearer. They stopped when their faces were barely an inch from each other.  
A few more seconds passed and then their lips touched. It was sweet and careful. Both not very experienced with these kind of feelings. The kiss didn't last long but they both thought it to be perfect, so when they parted their grins got even wider.  
'You know, you're the best thing that happened to me, too'.

They laid there for some while, just cuddling and sometimes stealing kisses. They were content just like they were.  
But it wouldn't last long.

Since these hours in Neris' tower, the prince and the princess were inseparable. They always went together to meetings. And even though they didn't agree on everything, they worked perfectly together. Jobah got a room that was located in the main part of the building, but he rarely used it. Why should he? Most of the time was spent either walking through the palace, swimming or cuddling in Neris room. They didn't really see a need for the room, but the king insisted on it. So they kept it. Even though Jobah tried to be silent when he snuck into his girlfriend's room, they assumed, that most of the guard already knew.  
The couple didn't hide their relationship, but they also didn't yell it into the world.

It was two peaceful weeks later when it happened. Neri and Jobah were outside the castle swimming and laughing. They didn't notice somebody watching them. 'Well, well, well. What do we have here? The small _princess_ and her friend'. The couple became silent and watched as a thin and worn out creature slid out behind a large rock. 'Elgar!' The creature looked tired. 'Yes you stupid girl. That's my name'. She took a few steps in their direction. 'What are you doing here?' Elgar laughed. 'I came for you _princess_. Do you know what you did? You took the only one from me that cared for me. And you just killed him. So if I can't have my love, you won't have yours'. Neri gasped. And then everything happened in slow motion. Jobah tried to push her away but Neri was faster. She pushed him and stood tall as the deadly light shot out of Elgar's finger. Neri could hear the shocked 'NO!' of her lover but the only thing now was to close her eyes and wait for the pain.

She fell to the ground.

When Jobah could look up again due to the bright light he yelled out. 'Neri!' He stumbled over his own feet to get to her. When he was beside her he didn't know what to think. Neri kneeled on the ground, crouched over something on the floor. 'Neri?' he asked softly. 'Jobah! He… he saved me. He swam in front of me to save me'.  
At first the prince was confused but then he saw Moza lying on the ground. He must've swam in the last second and saved his lovers live. Neri looked sad. She and Moza got really close over these last few weeks.  
Jobah took his girlfriend into his arms where she sobbed. A few minutes later they could hear someone approaching and speaking. 'Moza?' It was Elgar. In an instant Neri was out of Jobahs arms, picked Moza up and stood in front of the other alien.

'Is this what you wanted? You killed an innocent just to get revenge. Well done Elgar', Neri spat. Jobah has never seen her so angry. 'I think you made Galeel really proud. Killing the only one that was ever truly on your side'. Elgar shook her head and whispered 'Why did he save you?' And this time Jobah answered. 'Because he was Neri's friend. She saved him when he realized who Galeel really was. That he would never share his power. That he killed his parents. And that you only used him. He earned Neris trust and she his. This is why he died for her'. Elgar's eyes widened. Then she turned around and ran. Never looking back.

When the alien was out of sight Jobah turned back to his love. She looked down at Moza's face. It looked like he was sleeping. The prince laid an arm around Neri and hugged her. 'Come on. Let's bury him'.

They buried him near Mandru's cave. When they finished, they stood there for what felt like hours just holding each other. 'Neri?' The young woman looked up. 'We should go. When can come tomorrow if you want'. Neri sighed but nodded and followed her boyfriend back to the palace.  
When they arrived Jobah hugged her and told her to go upstairs. He would tell her uncle and the guard.

Half an hour later he found her sitting on the edge of the platform. Neri stared at the horizon. Not moving. Jobah sighed and watched her from the door. He almost lost her today. Again. He knew something was coming so they should have watched out better.  
What would have happened if Moza hadn't arrived? Neri would have died. And then? The prince didn't want to live without his princess anymore. He couldn't. Some much happened and they survived it so how could he live on without her?  
He shook his head. He didn't have to think about it. Neri was alive and so was he. Yes he was sad that Moza had to die, but if that meant Neri could live it made things easier.

He stepped out onto the platform and sat beside his princess which leaned instantly against his shoulder. So he put his arm around her and laid his head on hers. They didn't talk for a very long time, until the sun had already set and the stars shone down with their soft light. 'Why do things like that happen, Jobah?' It was a naïve question, Neri knew that, but she couldn't find an explanation why Moza had to die. He didn't deserve it. 'I'm not sure. Sometimes people are just so blinded by their pain that they don't really know what they're doing.' It was silent for a few minutes till Neri spoke again. 'Can you promise me something?' Jobah hummed. 'If something happens to me, I don't want you to become crazy like that. I want you to live on and not kill for revenge'. 'Nothing's going to happen while I'm with you, I promise'. Neri lifted her head and looked at him. 'Yeah, but if something does. Promise me!' Jobah thought for a few seconds. Then shook his head. 'I can't. If you die… I think I couldn't help but getting crazy'. 'Why?' The prince stared at her. It took him a few seconds, then he laid his hands on her cheeks. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.  
'Because I love you, Neri. You're the only thing keeping me sane. I would have nothing if I hadn't you. My planet's gone, so is my family. And after everything I did, you still accepted me. You still trusted me. You fixed me when I was broken and I'm afraid that when you're gone I'll break again'. The purple haired princess didn't know how to answer at first. Her eyes got wide because she didn't expect that answer. It was clear for her, that she loved Jobah, but hearing that he felt the same let her love him even more. 

She put a hand on one of his. 'I love you, too'. She put her face directly in front of his. 'But still. I don't want you to get all mad if something happens'. They stared at each other for some time. Then he nodded. 'I promise'. Neri smiled and kissed him. This kiss was longer. It held a promise of a future together.


End file.
